Qui se ressemble s'assemble Vraiment ?
by Lydia54
Summary: Hermione va entrer à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Elle a été élue Préfète en chef avec... Tiens compte du Tom 6 cependant il y aura surement des différences. DM / HG et HP / GW A lire...
1. Dernier moment au terrier

- QUOI????????????????????

- Ron! Calmes-toi s'il-te-plait

- TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME? ALORS QUE JE VIENS D'APPRENDRE QUE T'ALLAIS PARTAGER TA SALLE COMMUNE AVEC CE FILS DE...

- RON!!!!! ça suffit! Ce n'est pas parce que lui nous insulte tout le temps qu'il faut se mettre à sa son niveau.

Et oui... Hermione venait de recevoir sa lettre de l'école Poudlard lui disant qu'elle venait d'être élue préfète en chef lors de sa dernière année. Normalement Ron aurait dût être ravi pour elle. Mais il venait également d'apprendre que le second qui allait partager le dortoir avec Hermione était Drago Malefoy.

Hermione était heureuse d'être élue préfète en chef même si elle devait cohabiter avec Malefoy. Elle savait que ce n'était pas très prudent de cohabiter avec, vu ce qui c'était passé l'année dernière en sachant qu'il a faillit tuer Dumbledore qui a finalement été tué par Rogue.

Ron était complètement furax, ne voulant pas s'imaginer SA Hermione vivre avec ce sale Serpent. Sachant qu'il aurait du mal à se contrôler s'il se disputait avec Hermione, il partit en direction de sa chambre.

Hermione soupira en voyant son ami monter les escaliers complètement hors de lui et se tourna vers Harry qui n'avait absolument pas bougé depuis qu'il avait appris cette nouvelle.

- Harry, dis moi que toi, tu vas réussir à te maitriser?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, je ne ferais pas la comédie que Ron vient de faire, cependant il n'a pas tout à fait tort! Tu dois bien le reconnaître non?*

- Oui c'est sûr mais Malefoy ne m'impressionne absolument pas! Je commence a avoir l'habitude!

- Peut être mais cette fois-ci tu vas le voir très souvent!

- Je sais, de toute façon je ne m'en fais pas trop! Pour l'instant on y est pas encore.

- Tu as raison mais fais quand même attention!

Hermione savait bien qu'elle aurait des problèmes avec Malefoy mais ne s'en fait pas pour autant. Pour l'instant c'était encore les vacances. Elle venait d'arriver au Terrier pendant les deux dernières semaines de vacances. Elle avait tout de même hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Elle aimait toujours autant les études.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa meilleure amie Ginny car elle venait juste d'arriver et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire bonjour.

Arrivait devant sa chambre, elle frappa à la porte mais pas de réponse. Alors elle tourna la poignée de la porte et entrainante était sur son lit. Elle avait l'air de dormir. Elle s'approcha donc du lit et put se rendre compte qu'elle ne dormait pas mais plutôt qu'elle pleurait.

Elle se mit assis dessus et caressa les cheveux de sa meilleure amie ne supportant pas de la voir comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce?

Elle se releva et se mit assis sur son lit. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet. Hermione put voir qu'elle avait bien changée. Elle avait énormément maigris. Elle avait perdu cette petite étincelle qui animait ces yeux avant! Oui mais avant quoi? Harry avait plaqué Ginny à l'enterrement de Dumbledore lui disant qu'il préférait arrêter pour sa sécurité. Elle avait été forte devant lui. Elle faisait comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et Hermione s'en aperçut vite.

- Je n'en peux plus Hermione, j'en ai marre de faire comme-ci je m'en foutais. Il me manque tellement.

- Je sais Ginny je sais. Mais je ne comprend pas, dans la lettre que Harry m'a envoyé, il me disait que tu t'en étais remise très vite. Mais surtout que tu mangeais très bien. Alors comment cela ce fait-il que t'es maigris autant?

- Oui je mange autant qu'avant, je le fais pour que personne ne s'aperçoit que ça ne va pas. Mais après je vais au toilette et je me fais vomir! Personne ne se rend compte que j'ai autant maigris parce que je mets des vêtements pour que personne ne s'en aperçoit. Et quand j'ai pleuré, j'efface à l'aide d'un sort. Comme ça tout le monde croit que ça va!

- Mais enfin pourquoi tu fais ça! C'est normal que ça n'aille pas! Tu viens de rompre avec l'amour de ta vie!

- Je sais mais je ne veux pas être faible. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un de fort, pas de quelqu'un qui passe son temps à pleurer! Maintenant s'il-te-plaît est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser seule?

Hermione n'insista pas, elle lui fit une bise sur le front et s'éloigna vers la porte. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un sandwich vu qu'elle était arrivée très tard. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de manger.

Une fois rassasiée, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Gin' car c'est là qu'elle dormait. C'est une obscurité totale. Ginny avait l'air d'avoir réussit à s'endormir. Elle alla vers son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla très tard, bien après tout le monde. Elle pris des affaires de rechanges et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans le bain. Elle se sentit bien, décontractée. Elle se laissa aller et s'endormit presque. Puis au bout d'une demi heure, elle sortit du bain et s 'habilla. Elle mit une jupe arrivant un peu au dessus des genoux de couleur beige, avec une mini fente sur le coté. Elle avait mit un débardeur de la même couleur que ça jupe où le haut du débardeur était couvert de paillette. Ho que oui, Hermione avait beaucoup évolué mentalement mais aussi physiquement. C'était devenue une femme magnifique et beaucoup de garçons pendant les vacances l'avait remarqué.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la cuisine ou un bon petit déjeuner l'attendait. Elle mangea rapidement vu qu'elle était seule. Et oui, toutes la famille Weasley y compris Harry étaient partis sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter les affaires scolaires qu'ils leurs manquaient. Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'y allait vu qu'elle avait prit les devant avant d'arriver chez eux.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire en les attendant, elle alla chercher un livre et se dirigea à l'extérieur du terrier pour aller bouquiner un peu.

- JE T'AI DIS NON RON!!!!

Hermione sursauta en se retournant brusquement vers le terrier, elle avait une main sur le cœur qui battait très rapidement. Oui dernièrement elle s'était mise à la lecture de livre d'horreur. Elle était arrivée à un passage très effrayant quand elle a entendu un crie d'une femme visiblement très en colère contre Ron. D'ailleurs cela devait être sa mère. Après avoir repris une respiration normal, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison ou visiblement la famille Weasley étaient de retour.

- Mais pourquoi maman? Demanda le fameux Ron qui s'amusait à courir partout dans la maison derrière sa mère qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui échapper.

- PARCE QUE NON C'EST NON, MAINTENANT ARRETE DE ME POURSUIVRE PARTOUT, JE NE CHANGERAIS PAS D'AVIS!

- Mais c'est le tout dernier nimbus qui vient de sortir, si tu savais comme il est rapide, si je veux faire un bon joueur de quidditch, il me le faut!

- JE T'AI DIS NON! TU NE L'AURAS PAS!

Puis finalement il compris très vite qu'il ne gagnerait rien à insister donc il monta en rogne dans sa chambre et claqua la porte violemment en se jurant qu'il ne parlerait plus à sa mère tant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

Le silence était revenu dans le salon, puis Hermione se dirigea vers Harry doucement pendant que Mme. Weasley se précipita vers la cuisine pour préparer à manger.

Que s'est-il passé Harry?

Ron est tombé sur le nouveau nimbus et il a bassiné sa mère pour qu'elle le lui achète pendant toute la matinée, c'était super embêtant pour ceux qui devaient finir leur achats.

Ha! D'accord, je vois le genre

Je vais te laisser 'Mione, je vais aller voir Ron avant qu'il ne casse toute la chambre.

Hermione vit un peu plus loin Ginny montait dans sa chambre et arrêta Harry avant qu'il n'atteigne les escaliers.

- Attend Harry!

- Oui qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- C'est à propos de Ginny!

- Ha oui ?

- Oui, écoute! Même si elle te dit qu'elle va bien ce n'est pas vrai. Elle ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout. Hier quand je suis partie dans sa chambre pour lui dire bonjours, elle était entrain de pleurer et elle m'a dit que tu lui manquais vraiment beaucoup.

Harry me regarda et je pus voir une immense tristesse dans ces yeux. Il baissa le regard.

- Peut être mais je ne peux rien y faire. Me murmura t-il douloureusement en sentant s'est yeux lui piquer.

- Bien sur que si, tu peux faire quelque chose.

Harry releva vivement la tête sachant très bien ce à quoi Hermione faisait allusion.

- Non Hermione, si je fais ça je l'a met en danger et même si je l'aime je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je sais que je l'a fait souffrir mais je n'ai pas le choix. C'est le prix à payer quand il y a la guerre!

Il se mit à courir vers les escaliers avant que Hermione ne puisse le retenir. Elle soupira et alla aider a finir son repas.

* * *

Les deux semaines passèrent très lentement aux yeux de Hermione et des autres occupants de Poudlard qui avaient hâte de pouvoir franchir les portes immenses de Poudlard pour la dernière fois.

Normalement Harry n'aurait pas dut revenir cette année à Poudlard à cause de la chasse aux horcruses. Cependant il était certain qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas quitter Poudlard avec les examens de fin d'année car si il arrive à tuer Voldy il en aurait besoin si il veut pouvoir travailler. Et puis il aurait l'occasion de faire des recherches sur les horcruses qui restent, à la bibliothèque. Car il devait bien se l'avouer, il n'avait aucune idée où chercher pour récupérer les derniers. Il aura toujours l'occasion de quitter Poudlard si il a vraiment une piste.

- Sa y est nous y somme à la voie 9 et ¾. Aller vite les enfants sinon vous allez rater le Poudlard Express!

Ils passèrent à tour de rôles le fameux mur invisible pour s'y rendre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le train et s'y engouffrèrent afin de trouver une cabine qui serait vide. Après s'être installés dans cette fameuse cabine ils se positionnaire tous par la fenetre afin de dire au revoir à Mme. et et à Fred et Georges. Puis le train pris de l'allure et ils durent fermer la fenêtre.

- En tout cas j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne met pas acheté mon Nimbus! C'est vraiment injuste. Bouda Ron pour qui visiblement sa technique de ne plus parler à sa mère jusque à ce qu'elle s'aide n'avait pas fonctionné.

- Franchement Ron! Tu te demande sérieusement? Ta mère à autres choses à faire que d'acheter des choses aussi futile qu'un balai. T'aurais mieux fais de lui demander un livre, là je pense qu'elle aurait accepté.

- Futile? FUTILE?

Mais trop tard Hermione venait de se lever afin d'éviter de déclencher encore une dispute avec le rouquin.

Bon je vous laisse, le professeur Mac Gonagal m'a donné l'ordre de la rejoindre dans un compartiment un peu plus reculé du train. Elle a surement des consignes à me donner pour mon rôle de Préfète en chef. A tout à l'heure, les amis!

Puis elle se dirigea vers se fameux compartiment. Une fois devant elle pris une profonde inspiration et y entra. Elle se stoppa net et son souffle s'accéléra. Elle pensait qu'elle serait seule avec le professeur mais visiblement elle se trompait.

- Malefoy ...


	2. Première nuit à Poudlard

_- Malefoy..._

Elle savait très bien qu'elle allait se retrouver avec lui dans les mêmes appartements mais elle ignorait qu'elle allait lui faire face aussi tôt. Le professeur l'avait convoquée mais elle ignorait qu'elle en avait fait de même avec Malefoy, du moins en même temps qu'elle.

Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et prit place juste en face de Drago en lui lançant un regard noir qu'il lui rendit très bien d'ailleurs.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tout les deux là! On va pouvoir commencer. Tout d'abord, vous savez déjà que vous allez partager la même salle commune n'est-ce pas? Demanda t-elle aux deux élèves qui se lancèrent des éclairs.

- Oui professeur! Répondirent les intéressés en ne se quittant pas des yeux.

- Bien et étant donné les petits problèmes qu'il y a entre vous, j'exige que cela ne nuise pas à votre travail en tant que préfet en chef car cela est un privilège qui vous est accordés et si j'apprends qu'il y a des trop gros problèmes ce privilège vous sera retiré. J'ai bien été assez clair?

Ils hésitèrent à répondre sachant très bien que ce que demandé la professeur était presque impossible. Mais ne voulant pas mettre la directrice en colère ils acquiescèrent.

- Bien! Maintenant parlons de ce que vous aurez à faire. Normalement je devrais vous obliger à faire votre ronde ensemble tous les soirs mais vous connaissant, je vous autorise à vous relier une fois sur deux par exemple. Ce sera à vous de créer votre emploi du temps bien entendu. Vous aurez également dés l'arrivée au château les élèves de votre maison respectif que vous devrez guider. Il est hors de question que vous vous serviez du statut de préfet en chef pour faire peur aux élèves! N'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr professeur je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je ferais ça! Répondit-il avec un regard presque innocent!

MacGonagal le regarda avec un regard méfiant.

- vous avez également le droit de retirer ou de rajouter des points si c'est justifié! Si vous en abusez ce droit vous seras retirés. Pendant l'année, des soirées comme des bals seront organisées, ce sera à vous de les organiser du début jusqu'à la fin. Mais nous organiserons quand même des réunions lors de leurs préparations pour vous donner tout de même certaines instructions. Vous avez bien tout compris?

- Oui professeur, Répondirent les jeunes en cœur.

- Bien, vous pouvez retourner dans votre compartiment respectif.

Drago et Hermione se levèrent en même temps et sortirent du compartiment de la directrice. Cependant au moment où Hermione se dirigea vers l'opposé de Drago, il la retient par le poignet.

- Dis toi bien Granger que macgo ne me fait pas peur et si tu crois que son petit charabia va m'empêcher de t'insulter ou de t'embêter, tu rêves. Je vais te faire vivre la pire année de toute ta vie mais pas forcement comme tu te l'imagines. Alors fait très attention quand tu te balades dans les couloirs seule, il pourrait bien t'arriver des bricoles.

Hermione eut un terrible frisson qui lui parcourut tout le corps. Drago lui fit un sourire diabolique et se dirigea vers la direction opposée d'Hermione.

Une fois que Hermione eut reprit ces esprits, elle se dirigea vers son compartiment. Elle ouvrit la porte et tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive 'Mione, on dirait que t'a vu un fantôme? Demanda gentiment Ginny qui était installée en face d'Harry.

Elle fit un sourire forcée et se mit à coté de Ginny. Tout le monde attendait de savoir ce que Hemione avait.

- C'est juste que Malefoy m'a menacé mais j'ai l'habitude, ne vous en fête pas. Il ne m'a jamais rien fait physiquement, je vois pas pourquoi il commencerait maintenant!

Harry l'a regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

- Tu vois vraiment pas? Mais peut-être qu'il est devenu mangemort tout simplement.

- Peut-être mais c'est pas toi qui m'a dit qu'il a hésité,qu'il n'a pas pu tuer Dumbledore.

- Si c'est ce que j'ai dit mais il n'en reste pas moins un mangemort.

- Je sais Harry ne t'inquiète pas je ferais très attention.

- Ça ne suffira peut être pas 'Mione, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Mais il ne m'arrivera rien je t'assure.

- Moi j'y crois pas, je suis vraiment inquiet.

Hermione le regarda et ne sut quoi répondre car elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

- Je sais que tu as raison Harry mais je n'ai pas le choix!

Harry ne répondit pas mais la regarda inquiet.

Le trajet jusqu'au château se passa tranquillement. Personne ne parla, et Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait peur de la menace de Drago même si elle essayait de croire le contraire. Elle regarda le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux en réfléchissant à savoir comment elle allait pouvoir échapper à Drago. Plus le temps passait, plus elle était inquiète. Elle se tourna vers ses amis qui dormaient tous. Elle soupira et se retourna de nouveau vers le paysage, ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdent et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

_Elle courait, elle avait peur, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'a suivait. Elle était dans une forêt mais pas n'importe laquelle, la Forêt Interdite. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Puis elle trébucha sur une branche d'arbre et s'écroula par terre. Elle entendit un bruit venant de derrière les buissons, elle était effrayée._

_Qui est-là? Demanda t-elle toute tremblante._

_N'est pas peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal! Répondit un homme qui sortait du buisson._

_Hermione le regarda mais il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer qui il était, elle savait juste que c'était un homme. Elle ne saurait pas dire pourquoi mais elle était plus intriguée qu'effrayais. _

_Qui êtes-vous? Demanda t-elle à l'inconnu_

_Peut importe qui je suis, si je suis là, c'est pour te prévenir que tu cours un grave danger. _

_Un danger? Comment ça?_

_Tu es une fille intelligente et tu pourras tout déjouer, je te fais confiance._

_Attendez, je ne comprend rien, qui veut me nuire?_

_Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, il faut que tu le découvres toute seule. Mais si tu as un problème je serais toujours là, il te suffira de penser à moi. Maintenant tu dois te réveiller._

_Mais... Attendez! _

_Non! Hermione réveille toi maintenant!_

_Non attendez..._

_Elle se sentit tirer en arrière et puis plus rien._

* * *

- Hermione réveille toi, il faut sortir maintenant!

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle transpirait et son cœur battait très vite. Elle regarda autour d'elle inquiète et elle reconnut ses amis. Elle s'autorisa enfin à respirer correctement quand elle se rendu compte qu'elleétait parfaitement en sécurité.

- Hermione tu vas bien? Demanda Harry inquiet de l'état de sa meilleure amie.

Elle se releva et se tourna vers Harry.

- Oui, oui tout va bien! J'ai juste fais un drôle de rêve.

- Ha bon? Quoi comme rêve.

- Je vous expliquerais à table pour l'instant il faut que l'on sorte de là. J'ai des élèves à rassembler.

- Très bien.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du train et Hermione les quitta pour aller rejoindre son groupe. Elle les conduisit en face de la grande salle où elle les laissa, afin de rejoindre sa table. Le choixpeau fit comme d'habitude sa chanson d'accueil. Le professeur emmena les élèves au bout de la grande salle afin de les placer dans leur maison respectif.

- Pamela Brunch ? Appela le professeur.

Elle s'approcha doucement du tabouret où elle s'assit. Le choixpeau semblait réfléchir.

- POUFSOUFFLE!

Tous les élèves applaudirent comme chaque année.

- Corinne Valterne ?

- GRYFONDORD!

- Julia Stewarts ?

- SERDAIGLE

- Valentine Vrillard

- SERPENTARD

La répartition dura bien encore un quart d'heure. Une fois que toutes les premières années furent placés, le professeur MacGonagal se leva et réclama le silence.

- Bien, je me présente je suis le professeur MacGonagal. Je suis la directrice de Gryffondor ainsi que le professeur de métamorphose. Avant de vous faire le discours de début d'année il y a une nouvelle élève qui nous viens de beaubaton, elle s'appelle Julie. Je t'en pris tu peux entrer.

Tout le monde se retourna vers cette jeune fille, petite, assez maigre, blonde aux yeux bleus azur avec un sourire d'ange, qui s'avança timidement vers le professeur MacGonagal qui lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Tout le monde la dévisagea en particulier Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- T'a vu ça Hermione, je trouve qu'elle te ressemble vachement au niveau du visage?

- Oui c'est bizarre.

Elle arriva enfin au coté de MacGonagal et prit place sur le tabouret.

- GRYFFONDOR

Tout le monde applaudissait la jeune fille alors qu'elle s'approchait, souriante vers la table sa table.

- Bien, les préfets en chef cette année sont Hermione Granger pour Gryffondor, Drago Malefoy pour Serpentard, Cyril Steil pour Poufsouffle et Daniel Chrétien pour Serdaigle. Je tiens également à rappeler que la forêt interdite est strictement interdite. Rusard voudrait également rappeler que l'accès au 3 ème étages est strictement interdite. Maintenant, bon appétit!

Les tables se remplirent de plats aussi délicieux les uns comme les autres. Le repas se passa joyeusement pour éviter de penser à la guerre qui manquait d'éclater à tout moment.

Une fois le repas terminé, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie soit pour rejoindre leur dortoir respectif ou pour attendre les préfets pour les premières années.

Une fois les élèves conduis dans leur dortoir, Hermione se dirigea vers le couloir du 6 ème étage pour retrouver le professeur Macgonagal afin qu'elle la conduise à sa salle commune.

Elle arriva mais Macgonagal n'était pas encore arrivé mais Drago lui était déjà là.

- Ça commence bien! Soupira t-elle.

Elle s'approcha tranquillement de Drago et s'appuya sur le mur afin de ne pas faire face à Malefoy. Mais lui ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il n'aimait pas être ignoré de la sorte alors il fit ce qu'il fallait pour avoir de l'attention.

- Alors miss je sais tout, T'es contente, tu vas pouvoir faire ce qu'il te plaît le plus, c'est à dire, engueuler les jeunes qui n'auront pas fais leurs devoirs.

Hermione se retourna vers lui, lui lança un regard noir mais ne répliqua pas. Elle ne voulait pas commencer sur une engueulade avec son meilleur ennemi.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le Professeur MacGonagal arriva.

- Suivez-moi je vous emmène dans votre salle commune.

Les jeunes gens la suivirent. Après quelques tournants, ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un lion qui poursuivait un serpent. Le préfets de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient dans une autre salle.

- Charmed ( pas la série, cela veut dire ensorcelé )

Le tableau s'écarta pour laisser passer les adolescents. Hermione entra la première et fut éblouie par la beauté de la pièce. La salle était équipée de deux grands canapés collés l'un à l'autre. L'un était rouge aux couleurs des Gryffondor avec sur chaque accoudoir gravé un lion. Le deuxième était vert foncé aux couleurs des Serpentard, avec gravé sur chaque accoudoir un serpent.. Contre le mur se posait une cheminée à l'apparence du 19 ème siècle en face des canapés d'où le feu crépitait dangereusement. Du coté gauche de la cheminée se trouvait un fauteuil rouge avec sur le dossier un lion et du coté droite se trouvait un fauteuil vert avec sur le dossier un serpent. Sur le mur en face de la cheminée se trouvait une bibliothèque immense qui allait sans aucun doute faire rêver la petite lionne, d'ailleurs Drago était persuadé qu'il avait vu des étoiles illuminées ces yeux quand elle s'était aperçue de l'immensié de la bibliothèque qui se trouvait là. D'ailleurs il dût se mettre une gifle quand il se dit qu'il la trouvait très jolie.

Après que Drago est eut cette pensée, comme pour se punir d'avoir trouvé une sang de bourbe jolie, il laissa le professeur et Hermione puis se dirigea dans sa chambre et s'y enferma.

Hermione présenta ses excuses à MacGonagal et se dirigea vers sa chambre qui se trouvait à l'extrémité de celle de Drago, à gauche de la cheminée.

Hermione se mit en pyjama et se coucha en pensant encore et toujours à son rêve qu'elle avait fait dans le train et plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait l'impression de le connaître. Elle pensait également à la jeune fille nouvelle venant de Beaubâton qui si on oubliait sa couleur de cheveux et ces yeux, c'était son portrait tout craché...


End file.
